Quälgeister
by Katanori-Tanaka
Summary: Eigentlich könnten Kai und Rei ja endlich mal glücklich zusammen sein... Eigentlich...Wenn da nicht Takao und Max wären, die leider beide ein ziemlich schlechtes Timing habenKaRe, Yaoi


Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinen der Charaktere, sondern nutze sie nur, um meine Ideen umzusetzen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Quälgeister**

_In manchen Situationen können Freunde ganz schön unpassend sein..._

"TAKAO!" Kais Stimme hallte über den gesamten Trainingsplatz.

Kleinlaut schaute dieser zu dem Russen auf.

"Hab ich dir nicht schon hunderttausend Mal gesagt, du sollst dich besser konzentrieren. So wird das nie etwas werden! Wie willst du so beim nächsten Turnier gewinnen? Hn? Da bladet ja jeder Anfänger besser als du!"

Kai stand wutentbrannt vor dem Blauhaarigen, welcher den "Fehler" gemacht hatte, sich während eines Kampfes mit Kai durch einen kleinen, aber auch wirklich nur klitzekleinen Sonnenstrahl, der durch die Fenster der Trainingshalle gefallen war, blenden zu lassen.

"Aber Kai..." setzte Takao zu einer Erklärung an.

"Nichts aber! Streng dich gefälligst mehr an. Sonst seh ich wirklich schwarz mit dir! Wie willst du denn besser werden? Du kannst dich nicht immer auf deinen Lorbeeren ausruhen. Nur, weil du jetzt ein...zweimal Weltmeister geworden bist... Was heißt das schon?"

Inzwischen waren Rei und Max, die im zweiten Tableau gegeneinander gekämpft hatten, auf die Strafpredigt Kais aufmerksam geworden. Kein Wunder. Schließlich war dieser so laut, dass man ihn einfach nicht überhören konnte.

Rei schüttelte den Kopf. Das Kai aber auch immer auf Takao herumhacken musste...

"Drigger! Zu mir!" befahl er seinem Bitbeast, welches im gleichen Moment in seine Hand zurückkehrte.

Auch Max hatte Draciel den Rückzug befohlen, während er mit den Augen rollte. Es war doch immer wieder das Selbe. In jeden Training musste Takao eine Strafpredigt von Kai über sich ergehen lassen. Dass das beiden nicht irgendwann einmal zu langweilig wurde...

Gemeinsam verließen sie ihr Tableau und wollten eingreifen. Sie wußten schließlich beide, WIE sauer der Russe manchmal werden konnte, wenn ein Kampf nicht so verlief wie er sollte.

"Kai," seufzte Rei und ging auf diesen zu, "lass doch ein Mal Takao in Frieden. Bitte, er hat sich doch nicht absichtlich ablenken lassen, oder?"

Fragend sah er auf den Blauhaarigen, der sofort mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Kai drehte sich langsam zu dem Chinesen um. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

Ein wenig erschrocken hielt Rei in seiner Bewegung inne. Wenn Kai so drauf war... Da war nicht gut Kirschen essen mit ihm...

"Halt dich da raus, Rei!" zischte der Angesprochene wütend.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich wieder gefaßt, war er ja schließlich schon an Kais Wutattacken, oder wie man es nennen will, gewöhnt.

"Komm schon... So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein."

Er überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen sich und Kai und legte diesem beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

Was...?> durchfuhr es Kai, als Reis Haut die seine berührte. Eine gewisse Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, ausgehend von der Stelle, auf der Reis Hand lag. Wie ein elektrisches Pulsieren zog es sich durch seinen ganzen Körper. Irritiert blickte er von seinem Arm zu Rei, der ihn bittend ansah.

Kai wurde heiß und kalt. Sein Arm, sein Bauch... ach, überall kribbelte es. Als ob sich ein ganzer Ameisenhaufen in ihm breit gemacht hätte...  
Seine vorherige Wut auf Takao verwandelte sich in etwas anderes... ein unbändiges Glücksgefühl, eine tiefes Verlangen nach dem Schwarzhaarigen durchströmte ihn... Und noch etwas regte sich in ihm. Etwas, was sich besser nicht hier in der Öffentlichkeit, und schon gar nicht vor seinen Teamkollegen regen sollte.

"Rei. Nimm deine Hand weg." flüsterte er heiser.

"Was?" Der Chinese hatte ihn nicht verstanden, da Kai viel zu leise gesprochen hatte. Er näherte sich ihm ein wenig, um den Russen besser verstehen zu können.

"Nimm deine Hand weg. Oder ich vergesse mich..." wiederholte Kai kaum hörbar.

Nun hatte Rei verstanden. Er fing an, breit zu grinsen, während er seine Hand vom Arm des Russen nahm.

"Da hat es aber einer heute nötig, was?" sagte er leise genug, dass nur Kai ihn verstehen konnte.

"Na, wenn man ja mal genau überlegt, wie lange das letzte Mal schon her ist..." gab dieser zurück und grinste nun auch.

Sie schwiegen beide einen kurzen Moment, während ihre Gedanken in die selbe Richtung wanderten.

Einen Augenblick später löste Kai seinen Blick von seinem Gegenüber und wollte sich wieder Takao und seinen Beyblade - Künsten zuwenden.

"Und du..." begann er, um mit seiner Schimpftirade fortzufahren. Doch zu seinem Bedauern stellte er fest, dass der Blauhaarige sich in den letzten Minuten, als Kai abgelenkt war, mit Max verkrümelt hatte.

"Sowas aber auch," seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf, "wenn das so weiter geht, kann ich mich bald gar nicht mehr bei den beiden durchsetzen."

"Aber Kai. Nicht traurig sein... Wenn die zwei doch weg sind... Können wir das Training ja auch beenden und uns schöneren Dingen widmen..."

Mit diesen Worten näherte sich der Schwarzhaarige dem Russen und warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

"Hm... Vielleicht hast du ja recht," kam es von Kai, während er den anderen ganz an sich heran zog, "und was schlägst du vor?"

"Wie wäre es damit?" antwortete Rei, schlang seine Arme um den Nacken seines Gegenübers und legte fordernd seine Lippen auf die von Kai.

Dieser erwiderte ohne zu Zögern und drückte Rei noch näher an sich.

Kurz darauf lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

"Hm. Das wäre eine gute Möglichkeit." schmunzelte Kai, während er in das leicht gerötete Gesicht des Chinesen blickte.

"Na, dann komm." sagte Rei und zog den anderen hinter sich her.

Hand in Hand verließen die beiden die Trainingshalle und gingen zurück ins Haus.

Takao hatte sich vorsorglich in seinem Zimmer versteckt, wollte er Kai jetzt bloß nicht über den Weg laufen. Auch Max blieb verschollen, da er ebenfalls keine große Lust verspürte auf Kai zu treffen. Schließlich waren Takao und er einfach so aus dem Training abgehauen.

Aber Kai hatte im Moment andere Dinge im Kopf. Zum Beispiel einen kleinen süßen Chinesen mit langen schwarzen Haaren, der ihn einfach um den Verstand brachte.

"Zu mir oder zu dir?" fragte Rei zwinkernd.

Kai lächelte nur. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, zog er Rei hinter sich her und öffnete dessen Zimmertür.

Kaum hatte Rei die Tür wieder geschlossen, hatte Kai ihn schon herumgedreht und presste ihn an das glatte Holz hinter sich. Für einen kurzen Moment blickten sich beide tief in die Augen, konnten in ihnen die Lust des anderen sehen. Ja, es waren eindeutig schon ein paar Tage zuviel, in denen sie keine Zeit füreinander gefunden hatten und sich ihre Gefühle ins schier Unerträgliche gesteigert hatten.

Und nun war es soweit... Ihre beiden Körper schrien förmlich nach Erlösung...

Während Kai seinen Blick von dem Schwarzhaarigen löste und stürmisch dessen Hals mit vielen Küssen bedeckte, suchten sich Reis Hände einen Weg unter das Shirt des Russen.

"Kai... Ich..." keuchte Rei und zog Kais Gesicht wieder zu seinem, um sogleich seine Lippen fordernd auf die des anderen zu pressen.

Kai erwiderte den Kuss und begann an Reis Unterlippe zu knabbern, wobei sich dieser ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. Diese Chance nutzte der Russe sofort und fuhr mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des anderen. Ein heftiges Zungenspiel entbrannte zwischen den beiden, und sie lösten sich erst wieder voneinander, als die Luft knapp wurde.

Doch schon einen Moment später waren sie in den nächsten Kuss vertieft.

Kais Hände wanderten gierig über den Körper des Anderen und streichelten jede Stelle der nackten Haut, die er mit seinen Fingern erreichen konnte. Aber da Rei noch vollständig bekleidet war, gab es leider nur sehr wenige Möglichkeiten für Kai, wohin er seine Finger schicken konnte.

Nervös begann er, an Reis Oberteil zu nesteln, um das störende Stück Stoff schnellstmöglich loszuwerden.

Allerdings erwies sich das keinesfalls als eine leichte Sache, da Rei sich an den Russen drückte und seine Hände fest auf dessen Hinterteil ruhten.

"Rei..." keuchte Kai zwischen zwei Küssen. Und der andere verstand, löste sich etwas von seinem Freund und hob beide Arme, um Kai das Ganze zu erleichtern. Dankbar drückte dieser ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Und schon lag Reis Oberteil auf dem Zimmerboden, wo es kurz darauf Gesellschaft mit Kais Schal machte. Diesen hatte Rei gelöst, um nun seinerseits auf der bloßen Haut Kais kleine Küsse verteilen zu können.

Inzwischen hatten sich die beiden immer mehr dem Bett genähert, wobei Rei nun auch noch Kai von seinem Shirt befreit hatte. Ohne bei den Küssen inne zu halten drückte Rei Kai sanft aber bestimmend auf die weiche Matratze.

Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoß die Berührungen des Chinesen, welcher nun, auf Kais Hüften sitzend, seine Küsse vom Nacken auf den gesamten Oberkörper des anderen ausdehnte.

Kai stöhnte leicht auf, als Rei immer tiefer wanderte. Die Beule in seiner Hose war nicht mehr zu übersehen, ja, schon fast schmerzhaft drückte sich seine Erregung an den Stoff, der sie umgab.

"Rei..." keuchte er erneut.

Doch jedes Wort war überflüssig, da der Angesprochene schon längst beim Öffnen der Knöpfe war...

Und genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, und Takao kam hereingestürmt.

"Rei, ich..." begann er.

Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Jungen auf dem Bett, die sich in einer, sagen wir so, sehr eindeutigen Pose befanden.

"Ich...oh..." stotterte der Blauhaarige und wurde knallrot im Gesicht.

Kai hatte sich aufgerichtete und funkelte Takao böse an.

"Raus hier!" zischte er gefährlich leise.

"Aber..."

"Raus hier!"

Erschrocken wich Takao ein paar Schritte zurück. So verärgert hatte er seinen Teamkapitän noch nicht erlebt.

"Dann geh' ich mal wieder..." krächzte er verängstigt und schloss rasch die Tür hinter sich. Schließlich wollte er heute nicht noch einmal mit Kai aneinandergeraten.

Rei seufzte kurz, wandte sich dann jedoch gleich wieder seinem Freund zu.

"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" fragte er Kai grinsend.

"Ich glaube, du hattest gerade vor, mir bei meinem Problem zu helfen." gab dieser ebenso grinsend zurück.

"Na, dann wollen wir das doch nicht warten lassen." sagte Rei und beugte sich wieder zu Kais Oberkörper herunter. Seine Hände lagen immer noch auf den Knöpfen der Hose. Jedoch hatte es nicht den Anschein, als wolle Rei diese jetzt überhaupt noch öffnen.

"Rei. Jetzt mach schon..." stöhnte Kai.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern, in dem Rei darüber nachdachte, ob er den Russen noch ein bißchen zappeln lassen sollte, kam er dann doch dessen Bitte nach und öffnete quälend langsam die Knöpfe. Einen nach dem anderen.

Dabei kam er wie zufällig mit seiner Hand an Kais Erregung, was diesen zu einem weiteren kurzen Stöhnen brachte.

Schnell hatte Rei den anderen von seiner Hose befreit, konnte er es selbst kaum noch abwarten, wenn er hörte, welche Geräusche der Russe unter ihm von sich gab.

Jetzt war Kai an der Reihe. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und drehte dabei den Spieß um. Nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet saß er nun auf Reis Hüfte. Und während er verlangend dessen Oberkörper küsste, öffnete er flink die Hose des Chinesen, so dass dieser wenige Augenblicke später ebenfalls nur noch seine Boxershorts trug.

Auch Rei konnte sein Stöhnen jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten, da Kais Erregung schmerzlich an seiner rieb, während er mit seiner Zunge über den Oberkörper des Chinesen wanderte.

"Kai... Ich will dich... jetzt..." keuchte Rei.

Sein Atem ging nur stoßweise, sein Herz raste. In seinem Körper brannte ein Feuer, das ihn innerlich zu verbrennen drohte. Er wollte Kai... Mit allem, was dazu gehörte...

Kai sah ihn kurz an und nickte nur. Worte hätte er in diesem Moment nicht mehr hervorgebracht... Auch in ihm brodelte ein Vulkan, der jeden Moment ausbrechen konnte. Wie Rei so unter ihm lag... Ihn darum bat, ihn endlich zu erlösen...

Mit zittrigen Händen, die er vor Erregung einfach nicht stillhalten konnte, streichelte er langsam an Reis Seiten entlang. Bei Bund der Shorts stoppte er kurz, fuhr dann jedoch mit beiden Händen hinein, um den anderen nun von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück zu befreien.

"Rei, ich..." Max platzte ins Zimmer, realisiert jedoch im gleichen Augenblick, dass er den denkbar ungünstigsten Moment dafür gewählt hatte.

Geschockt blickte er auf die beiden Jungen, die auf dem Bett lagen. Sein Blick wanderte über die beiden fast nackten Körper und blieb kurz an Kais Händen hängen, die immer noch in Reis Shorts steckten.

"Ich störe wohl..." sagte er unpassender weise, konnte jedoch seine Augen nicht von dem Anblick der beiden lösen.

"Meine Güte," fuhr Kai ihn an, "kann man hier nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben."

Entnervt stand er auf, griff kurz auf den Nachttisch und ging auf Max zu. Dieser lief leicht rot an. Schließlich war Kai immer noch nur mit Shorts bekleidet.

Als Kai mit seiner Hand ausholte, duckte sich der Blonde ängstlich und kniff die Augen zusammen, rechnete er mit einer schallende Ohrfeige, weil er seine beiden Teamkollegen gestört hatte.

Doch der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus. Etwas verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und sah auf Kai, der wie wild mit einem Bündel Geldscheine vor ihm herumfuchtelte.

"Hier, das dürfte wohl reichen, dass ihr drei euch für heute verzieht. Geht ins Kino... Was essen... Mir egal... Nur lasst Rei und mich jetzt verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!" meckerte er lautstark.

Ohne zu Zögern griff Max nach den Geldscheinen und war im selben Moment verschwunden. Nur etwa eine halbe Minute später hörte man unten die Haustür ins Schloss fallen.

Kai seufzte und schloss die Zimmertür, die Max offen gelassen hatte.

"Mein armer Schatz," Rei war aufgestanden und hatte den Russen in den Arm genommen, "komm wieder ins Bett."

Sanft drückte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen, wovon sich Kai gleich wieder beruhigen ließ.

In den Kuss vertieft ließen sie sich auf das Bett fallen.

Sanft streichelte Rei über Kais Rücken, während dieser seine Hände auf den Po des Chinesen legte.

"Wenn uns jetzt noch eine unterbricht... Ich schwöre dir... Der ist sowas von tot." knurrte Kai, als er Reis Shorts herunterzog.

"Und ich helfe dir dabei." murmelte Rei, als er den Russen ebenfalls seiner Shorts entledigte.

Wieder verfielen die beiden in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Verlangend rieben sich ihre Körper aneinander, hatte es diese unfreiwillige Störung nicht geschafft, ihre Erregung, ihre Begierde schwächer werden zu lassen.

"Kai, lass mich nicht länger warten." stöhnte Rei.

Dieser Aufforderung kam der Russe natürlich nur zu gerne nach. Vorsichtig befeuchtete er einen Finger und streichelte langsam über Reis Po, bis er an dessen Öffnung angelangt war. Nach einem kurzen Blick in Reis Augen, mit dem er sich vergewissern wollte, dass der andere bereit war, führte er behutsam einen Finger ein.

Rei keuchte.

"Du brauchst nicht..." kam es leise von ihm. Dieses Mal hatte er sich schnell an das Gefühl gewöhnt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er so begierig auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte.

Kai war sich nicht sicher, ob Rei den schon genügend vorbereitet war. Doch dieser nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er mit seiner Hand nach Kais griff und flüsterte: "Los, mach endlich."

So etwas ließ sich der Russe natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Ohne ein weiteres Zögern plazierte er sein Glied vor Reis Öffnung, wo sich eben noch sein Finger befunden hatte und drang in ihn ein.

Ungeduldig streckte Rei ihm sein Becken entgegen und stöhnte laut auf.

Zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend begann Kai nun in den anderen zu stoßen.

Reis Atem ging stoßweise. Immer wieder stöhnte er laut auf, als Kai einen Punkt in ihm traf, der ihn bunte Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge sehen ließ.

In ihm zog sich alles zusammen, und mit dem Namen des anderen auf den Lippen kam er zu seinem Höhepunkt.

In diesem Moment, als sich alle Muskeln in Rei anspannten und fest auf Kais Glied drückten, explodierte der Vulkan in dessen Innerem, und auch Kai konnte seinen Höhepunkt in vollen Zügen genießen.

Erschöpft zog sich Kai aus dem Schwarzhaarigen zurück und legte sich neben ihn.

"Das wurde aber auch langsam mal wieder Zeit." lächelte er verschmitzt, während Rei ihm eine Strähne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht strich.

"Ich liebe dich, Kai."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Rei."

"Und das nächste Mal schließen wir besser ab." grinste Rei, während er sich vollkommen entkräftet in Kais Arme kuschelte.

"Abschließen? Das nächste Mal schicken wir die gleich aus dem Haus." kam es leise von dem Russen.

Dann war er auch schon mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen.

Rei warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Gesicht seines Freundes, bevor er die Decke zu ihnen zog und sie beide zudeckte.

Kurz darauf war auch er im Land der Träume angelangt...


End file.
